Potentials (VC2)
This is a list of the Potentials in Valkyria Chronicles 2: A *'A Friendly Hand (P):' The sense of security when fighting alongside a close friend raises accuracy and attack power vs. infantry. *'Accuracy Boost (B):' Raises firing accuracy. *'Acrobat (P):' High places excite them, raising their attack power against infantry targets. *'Ambush Spotter (B):' Can spot concealed enemies from double the distance than normal. *'Ammo Refill (B):' Fully reloads ammunition after finishing an attack. *'Anti-Intercept (B):' Halves the damage taken from enemy interception fire. *'Assault Stance (B):' Raises resistance to status ailments when under interception fire. *'Auto Clear (B):' Clear land mines when stepping on them. *'Avan Lover (P):' Becomes overjoyed when Avan is nearby, raising firing accuracy. *'Awkward (P):' They lose their head at times, lowering their firing accuracy. B *'Backup Sniping (B):' Raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets when no one else is nearby. *'Bad Singer (P):' *'Beautiful World (P):' Living in a world full of colour fills them with joy, allowing them to act again. *'Big-Hearted (P):' *'Big Sister (P):' Looks out for their comrades on the battlefield, raising firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Blood Trauma (P): *'Bloodthirsty (P):' Natural aggression lets them attack again before a counterattack. *'Bookworm (P):' *'Born Leader (P):' Having allies nearby sparks a sense of responsibility, raising defence. *'Broken Chains (P):' *'Broken Reality (P):' For some reason their attacks raise attack power against infantry targets. *'Brother's Words (P):' Keeps their brother's words locked away in their heart, raising various abilities. *'Bully (P):' Roaming around with a pack of allies makes them feel like a big shot, raising firing accuracy. C *'Calm Heart (P):' Unshaken even when surrounded by foes, they remain calmly in command, raising evasive skills and defence. *'Camaraderie (P):' Likes overcoming challenges with allies, raising evasive skills. *'Camp Defender (P):' Bent on protecting camps by sheer force of will, raising evasive skills. *'Chameleon (P):' When concealed, they can remain calm, coll and collected, raising their defence. *'Charisma (P):' Leadership qualities raising firing accuracy. *'Chatterbox (P):' Tends to get caught up in conversation, lowering firing accuracy. *'Child of Nature (P):' Paved areas feel strange and cold, leading to discomfort and lowering defence. *'City Kid (P):' Standing on paved ares feels right at home, raising defence. *'Clear Shot (B):' Raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets when no enemy soldiers are nearby. *'Clear Thought (B):' Raises resistance to status ailments when under interception fire. *'Clumsy Kindness (P):' While clumsy, their heart is in the right place, raising firing accuracy. *'Concentration (B):' Focuses all shots on a single point when attacking. *'Considerate (P):' Their recognition of the strength of allies and willingness to help raises the amount healed by ragnaid. *'Contact Wound (B):' Raises attack power against infantry targets when closing in on an enemy. *'Committed (P):' A desire to atone for mistakes they have made lets them move again. *'Competitive (P):' Hates having to admit defeat, raising their firing accuracy. *'Composed (P):' Keeps calm when facing interception fire, for greater accuracy. *'Country Bred (P):' Standing on dirt boosts concentration, raising attack power against infantry, as well as firing accuracy. *'Cover Stance (B):' Raises defence. *'Coward (P):' Their cowardly nature instills doubt, lowering firing accuracy. *'Creative Urge (P):' Their desire to see more of the things that interests them lets them move again. *'Critical Attack (B):' Inflicts critical damage no matter where an attack hits. *'Curious Mind (P):' Easily distracted by other things of interest, lowering evasive skills. D *'Darcsen Bond:' Having brethren close by gives strength of spirit, raising defence. *'Darcsen Hater:' Becomes uncomfortable when a Darcsen is nearby, lowering defence. *'Darcsen Pride:' Pride in fighting alongside Darcsen brethren raises various abilities. *'Dark Side:' Hatred for Avan raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Daredevil:' Raw instincts awaken when surrounded, raising attack power against armoured targets and firing accuracy. *'Dependent:' Becomes anxious when no allies are around, lowering evasive skills. *'Desert Allergy:' An allergy to dust and sand causes a steady drain of HP while in sandy areas. *'Dexterous:' Gracefully dodges an opponent's attacks, raising evasive skills. *'Diligent:' Constant hard work pays off, restoring HP. *'Disheveled:' They worry about their messy hair, lowering their firing accuracy. *'Dissonance:' They become uncomfortable when non-brethren are nearby, lowering attack power against infantry. *'Dog-Eat-Dog:' They have no desire to help those weaker than themselves, lowering the amount healed by ragnaid. E *'Egalitarian:' They have no problem teaming up with anyone to take down an enemy, raising firing accuracy. *'Enthusiasm:' A strong belief in their ideals lets them take another action. *'Eternal Smile:' The passionate zeal that lies behind their smile raises their defence. *'Evil Omen:' Lowers attack power against armoured targets and firing accuracy. *'Excellence:' F *'Fancies Men:' Having men nearby ignites their thirst for battles, raising firing accuracy. *'Fancies Women:' Having women around fires up their fighting spirit, raising firing accuracy. *'Fear of Water:' Being around water disturbs them so much it lowers their chances of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Fellowship:' Attack power against infantry and armoured targets is raised when an ally is nearby. *'Focused Breach:' Focusing all strength in one place raises attack power against infantry and armoured targets. *'Foreign Born:' Unfamiliarity with their current location lowers attack power against infantry targets. *'Frail Body:' Having less than half AP makes them feel totally exhausted, lowering their defence. *'Fruits of Labour:' Their constant efforts to improve result in raising various abilities. *'Furious Energy:' *'Future Concerns:' G *'Genius:' Uses innate talents to the fullest extent, raising all abilities. *'Good Buddy:' Being around friends makes even the battlefield a little cheerier, raising various abilities. *'Good Omen:' Raises attack power against infantry and firing accuracy. *'Grim Reaper:' Instills fear in opponents, making them unable to target well. H *'Hard Worker:' Able to take a second action after attacking. *'Head-Lit Deer:' *'Hot-Blooded:' A burning passion fills their heart, raising their defence. *'Humanitarian:' Unable to forgive themselves for harming others, they cannot take further action. *'Hunter Instinct:' Never lets prey escape, raising firing accuracy. I *'Ignorant:' Constantly caught off guard by things they don't understand, lowering firing accuracy. *'Imp Hater:' Pure hatred fir the Empire raises firing accuracy. *'Impatient:' Hiding from view causes them to quickly get antsy, lowering their defence. *'Indecisive:' Too many enemies around causes indecision, lowering firing accuracy. *'Independent:' A renewed self-assurance raises defence. *'Innocent:' They are able to take another action on a whim. *'Insular:' *'Irritation:' They become enraged when facing interception fire, raising attack power against infantry targets. K *'Klutz (P):' L *'Lancer Killer:' Confidence that they can best any lancer raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Largo Lover:' Just knowing that Largo is nearby gives confidence and raises attack power against armoured targets. *'Left the Nest:' Now pursuing new paths, having outgrown the goal of surpassing an older brother. *'Like-Minded:' Having allies of the same unit class nearby raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Lone Wolf:' Having allies nearby is a distraction that lowers evasive skills. *'Lonely:' *'Loyal Defender:' Determination to protect their family and Gallia raises their defence. *'Luck Pusher:' Stays positive even when surrounded by enemies, raising defence. *'Lucky:' Blessed with a lucky streak, they do not detonate land mines when stepping on them. *'Lucky Dice:' The dice are running hot, raising the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. M *'Man Hater:' Having men nearby triggers a loathing so powerful it lowers firing accuracy. *'Masochist:' Having less than half HP makes them inexplicably happy, raising their defence. *'Master for Life:' Pulls out all stops to protect their master, raising defence. *'Maternal:' When friends are nearby, the desire to protect them raises evasive skills. *'Meadow Bred:' Standing on grassy areas helps them relax, raising their defence. *'Metal Head:' The small of iron clears their head, raising attack power against armoured targets. *'Mighty Heart:' Unshakable will gives them power, restoring HP. *'Military Family:' Upholding military family traditions raises firing accuracy. *'Misogynist:' Having women nearby triggers a loathing so powerful it lowers firing accuracy. *'Mother's Face:' Women remind them of their deceased mother, giving them strength and raising evasive skills. *'Mooch:' When their stock of ammo runs out, they somehow manage to scrounge up some more. *'Moody:' Fickle to the core, they even refuse direct orders sometimes. *'Moonglow:' Courage to make the first move raises attack power against armoured targets. *'My Way:' Having no allies nearby lets them think clearly, raising their evasive skills. *'Mysterious Body: They occasionally find that their HP has been restored to full for no apparent reason.' N *'Nature Lover:' *'Neat Freak:' Worries about dirt stains lead to distraction, lowering firing accuracy. *'New Bond:' Happiness at finally being accepted raises defence. *'New Family:' Finding a place to call their own raises various abilities. *'Never Say Die:' When their HP reaches 30%, their fighting spirit takes over, raising firing accuracy. *'Nichol Hater:' *'Night Vision:' Sight is unimpeded by the darkness of night, raising firing accuracy. O *'Old Wound:' An old eye wound makes aiming difficult, lowering firing accuracy. *'Outcast:' Having allies of the same unit class nearby puts them on edge, lowering evasive skills. *'Over-Analytical:' Worrying about too many small details lowers firing accuracy and defence. P *'Panicky:' Panics when under interception fire, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Patriot:' Alarm at the situation their country is in lowers their defence. *'Peace in Gallia:' An oath to protect Gallia and commitment to that task raises firing accuracy. *'Pessimist:' Having less than half-full HP makes them abandom hope for the future, lowering their evasive skills. *'Pollen Allergy:' Heavy pollen causes a steady drain in HP when standing on grassy areas. *'Poor Servicing:' A lackluster commitment to weapons maintenance leaves them unable to attack. *'Positive:' Stays focused when facing interception fire, raising defence. *'Power of Love:' *'Power of Song:' Belief in the power of song raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Prophecy:' A pleasing revelation from beyond raises various abilities. Q *'Quibbler:' They insist that their theories are always right, lowering their defence. R *'Rear Guard:' Being the very last to take action raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Rebel Hater:' Pure hatred for the rebels raises firing accuracy. *'Reconciliation:' Rethinking their views on Darcsens raises defence. *'Reveler:' They observe situations carefully and delight at new discoveries, raising firing accuracy. *'Road to Peace:' Believes that each action they take is a step closer to peace, raising their defence. *'Rosie Hater:' Becomes uncomfortable when Rosie is nearby, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Ruler's Grace:' With the grace of a ruler, attack power against infantry and armoured targets is raised. S *'Sadist:' Inflicting pain on others fills them with satisfaction, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Scout Killer:' Confidence that they can best any scout raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Self-Centered:' They become frustrated when things don't go their way, lowering evasive skills. *'Show-Off:' Being sighted by multiple enemies makes them want to show off, raising their defence. *'Sibling Ties:' *'Slump:' *'Social Elite:' Standing on paved areas feels familiar and safe, raising defence. *'Soldier's Pride:' An iron will to carry out the mission raises defence. *'Solitude:' Becomes lonely when no allies are around, lowering defence. *'Song of Peace:' *'Stage Fright:' Being sighted by multiple enemies puts them on the spot, rendering them unable to move. *'Stalker:' Determination to take down their target raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Starting Dash:' Firing accuracy is boosted during the first two turns of an operation. *'Strong-Willed:' T *'Tank Hater:' Becomes uncomfortable when tanks are nearby, lowering attack power against armoured targets. *'Tank Killer:' Never fought a tank that can't be taken down. Raises attack power against armoured targets. *'Tank Mastery:' Various abilities are raised at all times. *'Tech Killer:' Confidence that they can best any armoured tech raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Tender Emotions:' A desire to keep loved ones safe raises attack power against infantry and armoured targets. *'Test Subject:' As a result of research carried out during tests, effective shot range is increased. *'Thaw:' Stepping out into the world they had rejected raise sthe chance if inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Timid:' *'Tough Love:' A strong will to protect loved ones raises attack power against infantry and armoured targets. *'Trooper Hater:' For whatever reason, shocktroopers aren't their thing, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Trooper Killer:' Confidence that they can best any trooper raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Truth Seeker:' Strong volition to search for the truth lets them move again. U *'Unfit:' Their body won't do what they tell it to, lowering their firing accuracy. *'Unprecedented:' Unexpected developments present a new way forward, raising attack power against infantry targets. V *'Vagabond:' They can only rely on themselves. Defence is raised. *'Valkyria:' The awesome power of the Valkyrur awakens within when HP falls below half, raising all abilities. *'Vanguard:' When taking the first action, their attack power against infantry targets is raised. *'Veggie-Maniac:' W *'Warrior's Blood:' The blood of warriors flows through their veins, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Weapons Freak:' Becomes excited when seeing enemy weapons, raising attack power against infantry and armoured targets. *'Whole-Hearted:' Sheer strength of will raises attack power against infantry and armoured targets. *'Wild Child:' Finely honed natural instincts raise their evasive skills. *'Wounded Heart:' Y *'Youngest Child:' They feel left out when they are the last one to take action, lowering firing accuracy and defence. Z *'Zeri Hater:' *'Zeri Lover:' Becomes overjoyed when Zeri is nearby, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Zeri's Disciple:''' Having Zeri nearby inspires them to fight, raising attack power against infantry targets. Category:Gameplay Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2